The Contestants
by xxJessieT
Summary: 9 contestants. 1 prize. 3 hillarious hosts. what do you get? GARANTEED LOADS OF LAUGHS! PURE HUMOUR! read n review
1. Opening Introductions

Hi there eva1…….. ok for da pplZ who are readin dis ima Jessie. My very first story waz Eternal Happiness but dat wasn't very popular, so ya I deleted it. Dis new story was inspired by none other den sugared hyperness itself! Oh ya special thanx 2 RANMAvsINU for helping me wit da story.

Olive:Help? But I wanna write my ideas!whining

Jessie:Ya help! I told you if you wanted you could tell me wat u wanted to add to this story, and I'd consider it.

Olive: Anything…….hehehe :D DIE KIKYO!

Jessie: O.o uh ya…………….I dunt like Kikyo either……….

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Inuyasha or will I ever do.

AnywayZ jus to clear u guys up Ima Jessie, RANMAvsINU is Olive and o ya my BFF 1n5an3-pnay is Kat……….so clear eva1?

On with da STORY

The Contestants 

**Opening Introductions**

Jessie, Olive, and Kat: Welcome to The Contestants!

Jessie: Let's meet our VICTIMS sweat drop uh I mean CONTESTANTS!

Inuyasha!

Inuyasha walks in his ego filled kinda way. He has a death grip on his Tetsusaiga………………no literally! You could hear Tetsusaiga "He-lp m-e………choke…………. (funeral music plays in the background) dunnnnnnnnnnnn-dun-da-da-dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn-dunnnnnnnnnnnnn………O.o

Olive: uhhhh……..Back to da show ehehe…..

Kagome!

"Hi everyon- " Inuyasha had cut Kagome off. "Kagome! Kagome! Why the hell did you sign up on this stupid show, you wench! We should be finding jewel shards, not wasting our time here!" Kagome wasn't paying attention, all she heard was "Blah blah blah **you** blah blah blah **stupid** blah blah blah **idiot**" Kagome started getting irritated, but Inuyasha continued "blah blah blah **you** blah blah blah **are** blah blah blah **such** blah blah blah **a **blah blah blah **waste** blah blah blah **of** blah blah blah **time **blah blah blah **you** blah blah blah **stupid** blah blah blah **wench**!" "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha started panicking fearing the worst he started apologizing "plz Kag-" "sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit" "ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch! Wat were those for………" "Inuyasha you baka"

Kat: ummmm……….you are gonna pay for that dent right? The last person who wreck the stage payed one way or………………. another

Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdrop. "did you say another?"

Kat: o did I mean……………….lets continue the show!

Miroku!

Miroku enters the stage with 2, not 1, not 1 ½ but 2 slap marks on his face. (A/N: sorry I got dat frum my friend Phil the nickel) Who could of given him these slap marks but our next contestant…………………..

Sango!

As Sango was walking towards the audience, she gives Miroku a very dirty looks that could kill you if you saw it. Sango continues to head towards Kagome not even bothering to notice Miroku lying on the floor………….. not moving……………at all…………….maybe not even breathing…………can looks really kill! Sango walks over towards Miroku worriedness taking over her, as she kneeled beside the apparently dead monk shivers are sent up and down her spine. "MIROKU YOU LEECHER!" slap bonk If Miroku wasn't dead before he'd probably be dead now……..A bucket of cold water popped up like that out of no where and drench Miroku who awoke with a start. Sango seemed to be pretty relieved Miroku was ok even though she was the one almost killed him, but who's complaining.

Jessie: ye! Miroku's alive! We won't get sued by his insurance company!………………Uhhhhhhh……..did I say dat out loud! So anywayz back to da show before pplZ start asking questions………………

Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru walked onto the stage in his usual quiet kinda way, with Jaken following behind.

Olive: ummmmmmmm………………………Toads aint allowed on the set.

Jaken then shouted defensively "I am not a TOAD! You call me that again and I will BURN YOU!"

Kat: security

As Jaken was pulled away, Sesshomaru breathe a sigh of relief. "Finally that thingggg is gone, Thank-you so much" Suddenly about 150 fan girl shouts could be heard " AHHHH! SESSY IS TALKING AHHHHHHH! HE'S SO HOTT! I LUV YOU SESSY!" (A/N: this was Olive's idea) the lights went off, when it came back on Sesshomaru had disappear.

Jessie: um where is Sesshomaru?

"help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" turns out Sesshomaru had been dog-piled with 150 raging fan girls.

Kat: ummmmmmm…………………let's go to the next contestants!

Rin!

Rin was skipping onto the stage, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Almost instantly the crowd started exploding with AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWs!

Jessie: she's so ADORABLE!

Kat: I know!

Olive: Inuyasha's ears are more adorable!

Jessie & Kat:…………………………….O.o

Olive: pretend I never said anything………lets go to our next contestants so everybody will forget what I said

Naraku!

Naraku walked unto the stage with tear filled eyes, and out of nowhere a stand with a deformed demon trophy popped up like that. Naraku ran up to the stand and grabbed the trophy, the crowd instantly started throwing garbage at him. "THANK YOU! I LUV YOU ALL! TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY FOR ME AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER RECEIVED IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR HATE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ALL OF YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN NOMINATED MOST DEFORMED-UGLY-HIDIOUS-NO LIFE BUM-LOSER EVER AWARD! I'd like to thank my mom for dropping me on the head when I was little, which made me into the IT I am today. Also for taking me to the mall to buy comics and taking me home, except she didn't. I'd like to thank the hobo on the street that promise me candy and teaching me to be evil, though sadly he was arrested. Turns out my mommy had dumped me and ran off with another man, while that hobo was………………………a hobo. I'd like to thank my dad for taking care me, which he did a good job because he left my at the mental hospital and said that the doctor would take GOOD care of me because he would take care of me through the doctor! Plus he taught me how to incarnate when I saw him with that women he told me that he was incarnating himself, what I don't get was that he was still with mommy why didn't he incarnate with her? Though thanks to him I created Kagura and Kanna, my loyal subjects" Out of nowhere Kagura and Kanna flew out and started beating the……..what does he has? out of him. "OK! My not so loyal subjects………..I'd like to thank the shikon jewel, which gave me my immense power. Finally I'd like to thank the Inuyasha gang for making me wanna kick their ass every single friggin second of everyday…sniff sniff I wanna cry" Someone shouted "No one cares!" "Boo! Boo! Boo! Get off the stage you SOB!" Everyone started throwing garbage at him. Naraku then screamed "This only means you luv me more!"

Kat: uh…………..Naraku get off the stage before ppl start a riot.

Jessie in bad Chinese dubing: no he only listens to….. SIT BOBO SIT!

Naraku imitating an apeoh ah ah oh

Olive: told you he was a baboon

"Boo! Boo!"

Naraku "oh fooie bub bi, you know I won't be back"

APLLAUDS!

Jessie: finally………next contestant!

Kagura!

Kagura walked unto the stage she had her hair up like normal with her normal make-up, except she wore a white halter with maroon gems running up either side, she had on a knee length wrap around shirt with 2 maroon slashes on the hem and a maroon sash around her waist. Along with her was non-other than Kanna who wore a white v neck tank top with pale pale pale pale pale blue flowers on either side and a white flair skirt with a pale pale pale pale pale blue sash and a couple of other dead peeps. Not much only about I dunt know 50? They didn't up much space only, iunno ¾ of the stage not much, everybody had to cram into a little tight corner but who cares about us right? All of a sudden music started playing and Kagura started singing……………….something………….(by the way this is your cue to sing something in your head) la la la……..la?

Kat: okie……………….NEXT!

Olive: oh great herrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Kinky Hoe cough I mean Kikyo!

Jessie: hey where's coughkinkyhocough

Suddenly the lights went off

Kat: What's going on?

A Tarzan sound could be heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kikyo: I'm kinky ho a total kink and a total ho!

Suddenly Kikyo disappears and reappears along with a spot light … Kikyo comes on wearing a white halter dress, a gust of wind pass by and she does a Mandelin Monroy pose "Oh…. So Intense!"

O.o

"So Sexy" starts playing and Kikyo pulls off her dress revealing a red tank top and white micro minis. Kikyo starts to sing off key "I'm to sexy for my Inu, too sexy for my Inu" (A/N: I STRICTLY have permission from Olive too use this because it is part of her fanfic which she has yet to post the next chapter that has it . ) Kikyoo picks up her phone and dials Naraku "Hey Naraku babe we're over giggle" **click** "giggle I'm too sexy for my Inu so I can find someone better than Bobo

Olive: security

The security guards pulls Kikyo away "kiss kiss" retard giggle and does a HIGH pitch laugh like Kodachi on Ranma 1/2

Security Guard: code red we got a psycho who got away.

"HA HA you'll never get me" Kikyo screams while swinging on a rope.

Jessie: It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's KINKY HO!

Kikyo then collides into wall

Olive: colliding face first into a wall actually makes Kikyo look better.

Kat: uh……..the introductions are finally over! 5 gruesome pages of size 12 font poor Jess tear tear

HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

_so how'd you people like my first chapter all my friends loved it…………now don't forget to review but NO FLAMES or don't review at all. Also I'm very busy and as you can see my chapters are VERY long so I might take iunno 2 – 4 weeks per chapter you wouldn't mind right? I mean these are GOOD HILARIOUS chapter people! Anyways people who review and stay with my story for more than 2 chapters I will include you in my next chapter at your request but nothing bad this is suppose to be CLEAN_


	2. How Thick Headed Are You?

Hey everyone! Omigosh I never thought I'd get so many reviews………well it's not a lot……….but it's still something! Thanks so much to my reviewers aka:

-piinay piie

-Tai-dye

-Eight-and-a-halph-tails

-Dragonfly9105

-Griffin D. Sage

-RANMAvsINU

-kinkyho-slayr

Also thanks to the people who added me onto their faves and/or alert! Anywayz since those people mentioned above are like my very first chap reviewers if you review me agen Ill put u in any part you sugges, k? Remember only those people mentioned above! And nothing un-appropriate cause this is G rated!

Also from now on ill reply to your reviews HERE!

Piinay piie – yes Kat I noe your ma BFF

Tai-dye – thanks for the compliment! Kikyo won't die but she shall SUFFER! MUHAHAHAHA!

Eight-and-a-halph-tails – LOL

Dragonfly9105 – THANKS!

Griffin D. Sage – THANKS n LMAO………..ur comment sounded lyk sumthin me n ma friends would say………..

RANMAvsINU – thanks Olive CLICK!

Kinkyho-slayr – thanks Sarah but u 4got to sign in ……… o well

Oh ya before we start we hav a NEW host name Sarah…….me, kat n olive met her at a friend:s b-day party n she hates KINKY HO TOOO

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Inuyasha or will I ever do.

AnywayZ jus to clear u guys up Ima Jessie, pinnay piie is Kat, RANMAvsINU is Olive n kinkyho-slayr is Sarah.

On with the STORY

The Contestants

**How Thick Headed Are You?**

Jessie: Welcome back to round 2 of The Contestants! Here with me is 1 of our new host Sarah!

Kat: Also we'd like to thank the reviewers for their reviews it really encouraged Jessie to write!

Sarah: Wow this is so cool! Can't wait to write ma own story! Oh ya……….I HATE KINKY HO!

Olive HI FIVE SISTA! DOWN WITH KINKY HO!

Kikyo: I heard that!

Jessie + Kat + Olive + Sarah: your point?

Kikyo: fine be that way! I QUIT! See if you can find anyone to replace me!

All the people in the audience start to say "oh! Oh! PICK ME! PICK ME!"

Kikyo: uhhhhhhh……….did I say I was kidding…………..eheheeeeee………

Jessie: we're getting carried away here pplZ. Back to The Contestants! Now this is round 2, since technically round 1 was the intro……

Kat: Round 2 is called how thick headed are you?

Olive: it consists of us getting giant boulders and smashing them on your head.

Sarah: if you survive you win! If you don't…………….we have 911 on speed dial.

Kagome: wait did you say you're gonna smash large boulders on our heads!

Jessie: did we say that? Oh dear………..

Kat: wat we meant was oh ummmm………we'd like to see how you thick-er-headed you are……..

Olive: ya you know like how rude, annoying, ignorant you are and all that stuff…….

Sarah: really? I thought we were gonna drop stuff on their head!

Jess + Kat + Olive: SARAH!

Jessie: ignore her……….she is ummmm from somewhere else……….her version of drop stuff on your head is………testing you………….and ya………..ANYWAYZ!

Kat: may we have the girls to start of the contest.

Girls: WHAT!

Olive: well we had a shortage in the "supplies" so we had to get the "real" stuff for the guys.

Guys: NO worries we're manly enough to handle it……………except for BOBO there.

BOBO imean Naraku: HEY!

Everyone: SHUTDUP BOBO!

The girls hesitantly walk onto the stage. As they take their positions, Rin and Kikyo were left out.

Jessie: ok those guys from child protection policies says we cant let Rin into this part. As for KINKY HO …………….she's gonna get a BREAK ; )

Kat: hope you break a leg or two KINKY HO!

Kikyo may be ugly, she may be hidioue, she may be a ho, she may be hated by everyone on this planet, but she sure aint stupid……………oh wait she is! So as stupid as Kikyo was she walked onto the big X and

Suddenly two mean in white walk onto the stage –click-

"Timmy was a average boy….." –click-

"Who live in a pineapple under the sea………." –click-

"T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS LET'S GO!" –click-

Olive: Finally back to the show………….ok those men in white said that we can't do anything to Kikyo infront of an audience………….

Sarah: ………………so as you watch our commercials Kikyo is gonna be dead ………………...

Click

"click, click clothes that stick………….."

"ranch, ranch (I personally love this commercial) RANCH…………ranch"

"her manners are imperfect ……………………"

LATE BREAKING NEWS! SCIENTISTS HAVE DISCOVERED LATE BREAKING INFORMATION! YOUR LIVES WILL BE CHANGED FOREVER!

Scientists have discovered a new breed of apes who take the forms of humans. Though they look human, they are as ugly, hideous, revolting, stupid and smelly as apes. We call this discovery the BOBO project.

Naraku: I AM NOT AN APE!

O.o

Uhhhhhhhhh………….scratch that……………ok new discovery………….the NARAKU project…………..only one of its kind. This specimen lookd human, but is as stupid and smelly as an ape!

Click

Jessie: so sorry fir the delay but we're back!

Kat: yes now back to the contestants (Kat as secretly as she could shoves KINKY HO back to the place she came from……………the garbage where she belongs.)

Kagome, Sango, Kagura are standing there visibly nervous as are about to fall on their heads. What could those be? Why they're ………………..water balloons! Kagome, Sango and Kagura emerged soaking wet.

Inuyasha: Feh! That's all? I can handle measly water balloons! BRING IT ON!

Olive: Oh really? By the power invested by me…………which isn't really a lot but oh well…………..by the power invested in me I will all your wrong doings fall down upon you! Crushing your limps and cracking your bones with………ROCK SLIDES! TAKE COVER!

Inuyasha wet his pants. Miroku cried. Sesshomaru screamed. Naraku ------- oh he's still in the lab -----------------

Guys: hey CUT CUT CUT! we didn't do that!

Sarah: in our own little world you did that! MUHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!

O.o

………………………………………………………………….

The guys step forward shaken………

Guys: we're shaken cause you soaked us with cold water!

Jessie: Wahh! Wahhh! baby want their bottle? Whine! Whine! That's all you do!

Guys: KEH!

The guys are standing waiting, waiting, WAITING!

Kat: CUE SCENE PEOPLE!

The boulders start to fall Inuyasha just stands there. Miroku was knocked out after the first one. Sesshomaru had fainted after the first 100. Naraku was…………….still at the lab.

Olive: welp I guess Inu wins!

Sarah: BUT WAIT HE'S STILL AT IT! 1001, 1002, 1003 (5 HOURS LATER) 100000001, 10000002…………………

Inuyasha: ok I'm hungry!

O.o

1 minute and 20 instant ramen.

Jessie: THAT CONCLUDESN CHAPTER 2! SO FAR THE SCORE IS INU 100, EVERYBODY ELSE 0!

Kat: HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Olive: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Sarah: ALSO IF YOU WANT A PART IN ONE CHAPTER, YOU MUST EITHER REVIEWED FROM WHEN THIS STORY CAME OUT! OR AT LEAST 2 CHAPTER REVIEWS!

_So how'd you like chapter 2? I updated as soon as I could. You know the drill so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Also I might take 2-4 weeks to update cause ima very busy, so get use to it! Arigoto!_


	3. Kaching

Omigosh! I'm SOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! Iunno wat got over me………okie blame Christmas break, plus I kinda had writers cramp cause in dis Chapter der isn't really a lot to say……………n ya. Also I hav good news :D another reason I took so long to update is cause ma BFF Lizzie told me bout dis Anime called Fushigi Yuugi n I bought it for Christmas………………..it was SOOOO good, but sum things turned out so sad : ( yaa I got hooked BAD, afta dat I start goin crazy bout it. SOOO I was wondering if u noe n e other sites wit Fushigi Yuugi Romance Fics on Yui/Suboshi plz tell me:D BTW the reason Yui/Suboshi is cause I think dat its really sad Suboshi loved Yui wit ALL his heart n Yui never realized dat she might've felt da same way until he died, cause b4 dat she kept rejecting him, but he never gave up . If I had a guy dat crazy bout me, I'd b in love, foolish Yui (tsk tsk tsk) On dat note Ima working on a Yui/Suboshi one-shot fic………….I was hoping dat all of you loyal to The Contestant mite try n read it wen I post it :D it's ma first attempt at a romance fic, but I've read a lot o dem so I think its pretty good so far XD I showed ma friends a part of it n dey thought it was good……………..if u look up ma user near da bottom I posted a part of it plz tell me wat u think :D even if u dunt noe Fushigi Yuugi plz try reviewing it, u could say it was good or nice plot, if u hav no clue wat Fushigi Yuugi is……………..jus imagine its ur fave couple on Inuyasha:D jus review it wen I post it ok?

Tai-dye: thanx Tai-dye XD u were da most loyal to ma story so I'd hi 5 u but I tried hi 5ing ma computer screen b4, n ma phone buuuuuuuu it was painful LMAO

Griffin D. Sage: sure thing Griff n I noe Olive was laughing lyk crazy wen I first showed her da chapter

Eight-and-a-halph-tails: uhhhhhh…………LOL? Jk I noe wat it means haha

Kinkyho-slayr: watcha mean by dat? Oh I remember don't take it serious Sarah it was a little Humour thing!

Okie ima upset cause only three (not counting da Hosts) ppl stayed loyal…………….tsk tsk tsk

**Disclaimer: **I dunt own Inuyasha……………..I'd b rich if I did…………..but sadly I don't

On wit da story

The Contestants

**Ka-ching!**

"Gary! Gary Come back!" click

"I wish to go home!" "A three headed fir-breathing hydrant coming up!" click

"I'm going ghost!" click

: Hey! What happened to The Contestants? ARGH! I CAN'T FIND IT!

"Welcome to round 3 of The Contestants!"

: Ahhhhh…………Found it………………..(volume up)

Jessie: Hey everyone! Thank-you everyone for reviewing The Contestants! Also thanks for putting The Contestants on your fave list! I'm really excited that people like this "show!"

Kat: Anywayz in the last round we kind of went over budget………..the producers are docking our salary from $100 an hour to $80 an hour………..THAT'S $20 DOLLARS OUT OF MA SHOPPING SPREE!

Olive:………………kat………………breathe…………………

Sarah: actually! They're going to make some adjustments. For example you know that insurance policy for the contestants? It's gone! So if anything to happen to them. We wouldn't owe them anything!

O.o

"Is it too late to quit the show?"

"No"

"Really?"

"No"

" . "

Jessie: so seeing that we're in need of molah! We're gonna have a SALE OFF!

Contestants: sale…………………..off?

Kat: We're gonna give you some items, and you're suppose to sell them. With that money you're to buy more items and trick-er-persuade suckers-er-customers into buying them.

Olivia: While we're setting up let's go to commercials!

: COMMERCIALS!

: honey wake up you were screaming in your sleep.

: oh Martha I had the worst nightmare! The Contestants had commercials!

: it's ok go back to sleep…………………….wait my name isn't Martha, it Margaret! Bob where have you been?

: zzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzz

Griff: We have made an important discovery! Naraku's stupider than he looks. Also the saying, "What's inside that counts," Naraku's ugly enough I don't need to know what's inside of him. Sometimes what's inside is worst……………………much worst.

Tai-dye: on that note Griff. Kikyo is 100 artificial! Oh wait we already new that! Cause she's clay and stuff. But wait! She was a fake before she died! I'd show you a picture but it'd melt your eyes, and computer screen……………….

George Ette: do you want long and pretty lashes like mine? Well they won't be as pretty and fake like mine. Buy XXL Volumizer!

Salesperson: MY DOG ATE SUMONE! O.o

(5 hour documentary on what to eat)

(another 5 hour documentary on why there was the first documentary)

Sarah: Back!

Robin: Don't watch this show it will liquidfy your brain!

Sarah: do be silly, we'll make their heads explode!

. 

Eight-and-a-halph-tails: OMIGOSH MA TAIL! IT'S GONE!

"The whole thing?"

"No, half"

"So you're eight tails now?"

"No 8 ½"

"But you have 8 ½ tails"

"Exactly!"

"-.- my brain hurts"

……….

Jessie: the contestants have all set up there boths…..so we'll have hours of bore while we wait for the money I mean contest.

Kat: ok that's it! I will sue the producers this episode got cut off with all these commercials.

Olive: oh well! Let's see what all the contestants raised!

Inuyasha $100

Comment feh! I told them buy it or I'll break your neck! O.o

Kagome $ 150

Comment I use to be in a girl scout……………until I burned down the camp…………..not ma fault plastic is flammable…………

Miroku $ 20

Comment all the guys beat me up for groping their girls, only old women bought these items.

Sango $ 10

Comment I never was the salesman, why do you think I'm a demon slayer?

Sesshomaru $ 50

Comment I told them they could call me fluffy………………………..

Rin $ 100, 000

Comment people just kept buying and buying!

Naraku $ 0

Comment everybody got scared of me.

Kagura $ 5

Comment you beep (cookies are ready)

Kikyo $0

Comment: everybody loved me so they took all my stuff in memory of me………………but I think they forgot to pay……………..oopsie!

Sarah: besides the fact that Kikyo is a moron…………………..well that's all I wanted to say.

Jessie: Rin wins the round with $100, 000! (faints)

Rin: ya me!

Kat: the score is Inuyasha 100, Rin 100, everybody else 0. Stay tune for the next episode!

So how'd you like it? I know, I know too short. But I had MAJOR writer's cramp, plus I forgot to mention before my internet was down for like 2 weeks. Anywayz you know the drill REVIEW! NO FLAMES! I better get at least 5 reviews or I won't update!

_Also I'd like to once again say sorry for taking so long to update……but I'm currently going through my Fushigi Yuugi phrase right now, n ya! So the next chapter I post I'll also be posting a one-shot in Fushigi Yuugi so plz plz plz read it even if you don't know Fushigi Yuugi or don't like the pairing I pix cause personally I think its good. So review it and plz no flames it's ma first attempt at a one-shot :'( Thank you! BTW I haven't post it yet so don't go looking for it just yet ; )_


	4. Intervention

Hey guys! I can't believe it! What happened to all ma loyal readers:'( Awwww guys don't tell me you don't like this story anymore I worked so hard on it…………. If you still like it den review! By the way I decided instead of making a one-shot I'm going to make a story, but don't worry I'll be working on it and The Contestants at the same time, so I don't get bored of just writing one story! So please check out the first chapter, it's in ma profile along with this story, check it out ok! It's really sweet, but it's still just the beginning! Seriously this one is Humor, that one is Romance, they're both good! Please read it! Domo-arigato!


End file.
